Everyone's Making Sure We Stay Up Till Sunrise
by Joke-me-Kisses
Summary: 23 year old Delia is back on the road to escape her fathers obsession with a mysterious hunt. While on the road she runs into the Winchester bros and reluctantly works a case with them. Will she end up traveling with them? Or murder them in their sleep?
1. Chapter 1

_I need to get out. He's dying. He is slowly killing himself and I refuse to watch any longer._

I ripped open another drawer and began emptying it's contents into a small suitcase. The smell of cigarettes and day old pizza filled my nostrils. Below I could hear my father shuffling through papers. His short, shallow breaths were followed by exhausted sighs.

I sighed.

_This is for the best_

Once the drawer was empty, I moved on to the next. I tried to pack only the essentials, but I didn't plan on coming back anytime soon so I grabbed every thing I could.

I wasn't exactly sure where I was going to go. I had money; that wasn't an issue. There was a folder with case files that would keep me busy for about a month. Car. My car was in working condition. A Mercedes S600 Guard; a graduation gift from my mothers side of the family. It was my child. I loved that car. It was the only thing I could count on.

Money, car, work; all I needed.

_But what about Dad?_

I had to admit, leaving dad was a difficult decision to make. I had changed my mind so many times; but this time I wouldn't falter. I had tried and tried to make him see reason; see that what he was doing was unhealthy. I didn't see what was so special about this hunt, but he was obsessive. The unsolvable case. It's been over a year. After mom left it had gotten worse. She couldn't take it anymore; he was like a zombie. He cared for nothing but the hunt. So she just left. She checked in with me every now and then, but it had been a month since I had heard anything. This one another reason I was leaving. I was hoping to catch up with mom, make sure she was okay.

The only thing stopping me now was telling dad I was leaving. I had three options. One, Leave while he was passed out on the couch. Two, Go downstairs right now and tell dad in person. Three, write a note then leave while he was out. I was leaning towards option three. He was a bit angrier these days, and I didn't want to catch him in a drunken rage.

He had been drinking more often lately. Too much if you ask me. If anything the alcohol dulled his senses. Some hunter. I used to respect this man...I looked up to him. I learned everything I knew of the trade from him. I used to look forward to hunting trips together. But all of that was in the past now. He cared for nothing but himself, and he hardly cared about that. It was a tragedy, and I couldn't watch him any longer.

I opted for number three. I wrote my note that night and waited for my chance. I wasn't exactly sure when that would be. I waited and hoped for the best.

I sat on the edge of my bed, listening to the low breathing of my dog, Charlie. I would have to leave him behind. Thankfully, a friend of mine offered to take him in. My bedroom was dark. I sat there thinking of all that I was leaving behind. Charlie, my friends, Dad; the last one was the worst. He _needed_ me. I thought he did. We hadn't spoken in a week. Ever since last weekends incident...flying beer bottles wasn't one of my favorite things. I had tried to clean up his left over pizza. I ended up with three stitches in my head. I was done. It was getting past the point where I could help; where I wanted to help.

My friends, I wouldn't miss them too much. I had some old friends from high school, but we didn't talk much anymore. Charlotte maybe, but we had never been that close. Hunting partners on occasion, but nothing more. I would probably run into her eventually on the road. It would be good to see a familiar face. I hadn't been on the road in so long. I missed the feeling of freedom it gave me. It was as if I was untouchable. There was just something about being on your own. The uncertainty; living in random motel rooms and the backseat of your car... It was so appealing. Maybe it was the independence, but whatever it was, it was intoxicating. I loved it.

So as I sat in the dark, thinking of my father and the road, my thoughts lingered to my departure. It had been quiet for quite a while now. Would I be able to leave this soon? My suitcase was ready and parked next to the door. My keys in hand and my wallet in my purse. My purse was slung over my shoulder; I was ready to leave at a moments notice.

_Is this my chance?_

I listened, desperately trying to hear my fathers heavy breathing. There was silence. I walked slowly to the window and peeked out. His truck was gone.

I acted quickly. I double checked my purse, making sure my wallet was in place. I grabbed my suitcase and silently made my way down the dilapidated stairs. The house was empty. I took one last look at the old place. The living room was a disaster. Wallpaper was peeling and hanging off the walls. Broken beer bottles were still scattered across the floor. Dad's research was all over the small desk placed in the corner of the room. A sudden wave of disgust came over me. I _had_ to get out.

I walked over to the desk and removed the note from my pocket, placing it in a noticeable area.

_This is it. No turning back now...Goodbye, Dad. _

I walked out the front door; I didn't look back.

**

I woke up with my face pressed against the polished leather seat of my car. It was hot, so when I tried to remove my face from the leather it made a rather unpleasant ripping sound.

"Ouch!" I mumbled to myself.

It had been about 26 hours since I left. I was in dire need of food, a hot shower, and a bed. As I sat up I examined my surroundings. I was in a motel parking lot. I guess I hadn't made it to the front desk. I made an attempt at stretching my arms but hit my head on the roof of the car.

_It's just not my day._

The sun was low in the sky. I couldn't tell if it was morning or evening. I pulled my phone from my pocket. It read 7:23am.

_Breakfast? Or check in?_

I was hungry, but it made more sense to unload my suitcase first.

_Check in then. _

The motel was alright. Nothing special. It looked like a bunch of tiny houses stuck together in a large chain. I entered the main building and got my room key; room 17. With my suitcase in hand, I found my way to the room. The color scheme was absolutely ridiculous. Bright purple walls and gold bedding.

"Oh my God.."

I had to laugh, I mean, I had seen some pretty tacky motel rooms, but this made the top three. I pushed a glittering bead curtain out of my way and sat my suit case on the queen sized bed.

_I'll unpack later. I should probably grab the case files to look over during breakfast..._

I rummaged through the suitcase until I found the manila folder containing what I needed. With the folder under my arm, I put the motel key in my pocket and walked back to the car in search of something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

*Second Chapter in my new story. This ones somewhat shorter than the last. I'm trying not to make this like every other fanfic. Reviews are _highly_ appreciated! hahah. But, please, if you read, review. I'd love you forever.

:)*

Chapter 2

I sat at the greasy diner booth while reading a file about series of deaths in Smoky Hollow, Missouri. It was a possibility, but I was looking for something a little more exciting; I kept reading. They were all obnoxiously dull, so I settled on Missouri. I'd leave in a day or two. I needed rest, in a bed, not the front seat of a car. I'd have to do some research as well...

_I should probably invest in a decent laptop._

I'd take care of that later today, If there was even an electronics store anywhere near here. A downside to stopping to rest in small towns. It hadn't taken me to long to find the diner, maybe twenty minutes or so, but on the way here I didn't see much. I was currently in Pell City, Alabama. In Pell City, there was a total of two motels, a convenience store, a gas station, some housing, and the diner that I was currently sitting in. All in all a very exciting town; not.

"Hey sweetie, what can I get for you?"

I looked up to see an elderly woman wearing a pink polyester dress under her stained apron. Her name tag read "Lucinda."

"Um, I'm not quite sure yet, could I have a minute or two?" I asked.

"Sure, sure. I'll be back in a few." She moved on to an empty table and cleared the dirty plates.

I hadn't even picked up the menu. I put all of the newspaper clippings and articles back in the folder. Quickly skimming the menu, I decided on a simple omelet, home fries and toast on the side.

True to her word, Lucinda returned a few minutes after her departure.

"So what'll it be?"

Lucinda had a rather unpleasant raspy tone to her voice.

"The Tuesday special please. With orange juice." I smiled and handed her the menu.

"Coming up.." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

_Not very talkative, is she?_

I took out my phone and checked the time again; 8:32am. I had a long day ahead of me. I put purchasing a laptop first on my mental list of things to do. Next was a shower. A very long, hot shower. I wanted to leave early the next day, so I needed to get a good nights sleep. I was looking forward to this job. I hadn't been on a hunt in quite a while. I missed it.

After eating breakfast I found the closest circuit city and purchased a laptop. A Tablet PC. It was pretty nice. Fast loading time, and the touch screen feature was very useful. I returned to the motel with my purchases. The first thing I did was take a shower. The hot water was soothing; it would make sleep easier. I got dressed after my shower, and turned the television on to the local news. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I listened.

"...In other news, a local family was found dead in they're suburban home in Birmingham. The Mother and Father were found slaughtered in the kitchen, while the two children were found strangled in they're beds. Local police do not have any current suspects, more information will be released at a later time."

_Strange...Could it be something...supernatural? It's a rare case. What kind of human would slaughter a whole family like that? Humans can be...cruel, but this isn't right. I should look into this..._

I'd have to go into Birmingham, I suppose the Missouri case could wait. But I was starving, so I went to get some dinner first. I had completely skipped lunch. I returned to the diner I had gone to for breakfast. Lucinda wasn't there. In her place was a rather scantily dressed girl in her teens. She had a bored expression on her face, like she didn't want to be there. Then again, who would look forward to working at a diner every night?

"Hi, I'm Rochelle, I'll be your waitress for the night. Can I get you anything to drink?" She wore the same pink polyester dress and apron.

"Water, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back with that." She said, a smile across her face.

She was more cheerful than Lucinda, despite the bored expression. I had brought my laptop along, so as I waited I did some research on the slaughter house family. The Snyder family was the typical American household. Parents both had full time jobs, always working. Their two kids, Austen and Gabrielle, were twins. Both were honor roll students and top of their class. Police had no leads. The coroners report had an interesting tidbit of information. Each member of the Snyder family was missing their heart.

_Aw, I was hoping this would be more interesting._

Typical werewolf attack. I could take care of this fairly quickly. I closed my laptop and slid it into my bag as I saw Rochelle approaching with my water.

"So what'll you have tonight, ma-mm?"


End file.
